landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Big Freeze)
|end= |voice actor=Frank Welker (stock sound effects only) }} This 'Sharptooth' serves as the sole antagonist of ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. It is a Tyrannosaurus rex, and is the only sharptooth that appears in the film. There is a large amount of speculation that this individual may be Red Claw, the main antagonist of the TV series, who obtained a scar that has an unknown origin. History A Sharptooth identical to it first appears at the beginning of the film sleeping when a Coelophysis unknowingly lands on top of its nose, waking it up. It opens its mouth and tries to bite the dinosaur, but it runs and the Tyrannosaurus gives chase. The Coelophysis runs and leaps over the root of a tree, with the Sharptooth then turning its attention to a small ornithischian. The creature scurries up the tree and the carnivore then turns its attention to a Camptosaurus, but the Camptosaurus jumps into a pool of water and swims away while the Sharptooth slips and falls into it. Later in the film, what appears to be the same Sharptooth chases after Ducky after she sees its footprints and heard it moving towards her. Although she manages to escape, it follows her all the way to Littlefoot and her other friends. It sees the rest of the gang and starts to head towards them all. The children make their way up a hill but Mr. Thicknose stays where he is. The sharptooth scares him up as well, but is hit by snowballs from the children, enraging it. It starts to climb up the hill to reach the gang but is knocked out thanks to a giant snowball they roll at it. After the gang leave the area it is shown to be shaking, implying that it is not done. The Sharptooth appears again later in the film, appearing to have followed the gang by scent or by following the footprints. He attacks the gang again, this time much closer. Mr. Thicknose manages to speed up the hill past the children. Just as the sharptooth is catching up to them and prepares to attack, Mr. Thicknose makes it up the hill and pushes a log off the hill to help the children. The sharptooth trips on the log and rolls down the hill on top of it. It is pushed off a cliff to its unknown fate. Trivia *Due to the following reasons, some fans have speculated that this individual may be Red Claw, who appears in the television series. **They both have similar skin colors. The reason as to why his coloring is slightly off may be because of the winter lighting, as other characters have had different colors in the winter than in the other seasons. However, for this to be true, the sharptooth in the opening narration must be a different individual. **He may have been scarred due to the log thrown by Mr. Thicknose, likely on one of its sharp branch stumps. **The problems however is that both have slightly different colors (the VIII sharptooth is brown in normal lighting with a solid-colored head, while Red Claw is gray with a pale lower jaw) as well as eye colors (the VIII sharptooth has green irises; Red Claw has no irises to speak of), and that such a fall would most likely mean that this sharptooth did not survive. However, other Sharpteeth in the series have survived large falls. Examples would be the original Sharptooth himself, and the Allosaurus from . **However regardless the measures, Sharpteeth are highly durable even to where a fall will not kill them. In the case with this Sharptooth, its fall was broken by the layers of snow. *This sharptooth somewhat resembles the Sharptooth from the opening narration of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *This sharptooth is believed by some to be an Albertosaurus; however, there is no official material supporting this theory, and official material produced for the television series identify physically identical tyrannosaurs as Tyrannosaurus. *This sharptooth is also known by some as the Mountain Sharptooth. *The sharptooth is slightly smaller than the rest of the Tyrannosaurus in the series; it is possible that this is because the sharptooth is a sub-adult or adolescent. Gallery Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Twofooters Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Theropods Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze introductions Category:Brown Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters with Green eyes Category:Bigbiter Sharptooth